Chapter 8: The First Date
Following a series of cut scenes, you'll find yourself controlling Vashyron and Zephyr. Leanne has accepted a solo mission and you will be following to make sure that all goes well. Because of this, she will not be playable until the main mission is completed, much like Chapter 6. Your first story mission in the chapter is available immediately. You'll also receive Magenta Energy Hex x3. The boss of this chapter is Tri-Stamp. Main Mission Travel to Patertopolis on Level 6. You'll have to make your way through two unavoidable enemy encounters along the way, as there is a cone on Level 4 and then a row of them on Level 6. You only have to worry about one of the cones on Level 6 unless you feel like battling more enemies When you arrive at Patertopolis, you'll see a cutscene and then be engaged in battle. Defeat those enemies and continue through Patertopolis, battling enemies as you go until you reach the end of the dungeon. Fight and defeat the boss that waits. When you win the struggle, there's a cutscene and you'll receive your rewards for a mission completed. Leanne is back in your party now, so make sure that you go back through and complete any missions that may have given you trouble in the past. This is also a good time to level up Leanne so that she catches up to her gentlemen companions, if needed. When you return to your home base, you can advance to the next chapter if you're ready. Side Missions Talk to Miranda in her shop and she'll ask you to fetch her Fabric Scrap x80. Those are items commonly dropped by enemies on the upper levels (particularly Level 4), so you should already have somewhere close to that number in your inventory unless you've been regularly selling them. Once acquired, return to Miranda and hand over the Fabric Scrap to receive your reward. Travel to Level 8. Just outside of the Waterless Bridge area that you'll see from the elevator, there are three red hexes with exclamation marks. As usual, each of those spaces represents an enemy encounter. The Yeti enemies are quite powerful with strong defenses and travel with companions who like to leap into the air and smash the ground to create powerful shockwaves. Surviving the fights can prove difficult if you take too long and wind up fighting all three, so try to take care of the leader quickly so that his friends don't get to join. Tri-Attack efforts work well here only if you're careful (the crates can get in the way and your enemies are large enough to stop good runs unless you're paying close attention). Defeat all three enemy groups to complete the mission. Make your way to the Basilica area on Level 1, as directed. There, you'll find Bennet standing on the walkway that leads up to the building's front steps. Talk to him. He asks if you're familiar with the Freud Remnants on Level 8. Apparently, some ancient texts are located in that area and Bennet wants you to retrieve them for him. Travel to that area as requested. Inside, you'll find that you're in a dungeon area. There's an Abandoned Energy Station nearby if you need to rest and save. Doing so isn't a bad idea. Once you've tended to that, enter the Ruins Site Central area and battle some enemies. There should be a crate here, along the edge near the wall. Open it to find the Ancient Text. That's what you came for, so go ahead and take it back to Bennett for your reward. Go to Core Lift 1 and you'll find Sammy along the walkway leading up to the lift. Talk to him and he'll give you the Love Letter. Take it with you to Core Lift 2, which in this chapter will involve battling a tough monster group along the way if you haven't already cleared a path to Patertopolis. When you reach Core Lift 2, you'll find Kate running around near the lift and once you offer her the letter, you'll receive credit for another completed mission. Chapter 08